Sephy Stalker
by Vaikii
Summary: Um.. Sephiroth finds a chat on the internet, meets a 'youngkid' and..err... Read it to find out! LOL


Sephy Stalker  
By: the one and ONLY(cuz I made up my name) Vaikii! Vaikii@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------------  
Author's Note:  
I had the idea for this rambling when I was doing school work! Let me just tell you a few things about my story.  
It has FinalFantasy7 characters in it along with some of my self-created characters. You may rotfl@my story, or you may hate it's guts, if it had guts. Either way please e-mail me your comments, questions, and other stuff to Vaikii@Yahoo.com. I -will- accept your questions as long as they aren't out of line ;, comments, even hate-mail. I must draw the line at drive by shootings however. Now all the fun legal stuff:  
  
Rated: "G"? by Author.  
  
Final Fantasy XII and all FF7 characters © 1997, SquareSoft. I do not wish to violate this with my ramblings.  
  
This 'fic, my self made characters, the idea for this, and all the text © 2000, Xim.  
If I happen to add any of my friends characters before this ends, they are copyright to their players.  
All rights reserved.  
----------------------------------------  
Setting: A 'cozy' room containing 2couches, several chairs set around a table, a computer, complete with chair and desk, an air hockey table, and a cat sitting in the corner. We will call it "the Lobby", because it is my main room in my fics. _o  
  
The Lobby, for once, is entirely EMPTY. No one in sight...well, except the cat of course  
  
Cat: MEOW!?  
  
Sephiroth: *materializes, cackling like a maniac over some evil trick he just pulled on Rufus*  
  
Cat: *skitters off, yeowling* YEEEEEEEEEEEEE-owWL!!  
  
Sephiroth blinks at the cats departure then spots the computer, which happens to be brand new and hooked up to the internet, too. Oh joy! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth: A computer!!! *sits at the desk and turns the computer on*  
  
Computer: Beep bibble bip Beep! **windows 98 logo floats across as it loads** Diiiiing!  
  
Sephiroth: *blinks* Well how /interresting/! *logs onto the internet and instantly, SOMEHOW, finds a chatroom full of people claiming to be young kids from Flint, MI* Hmmmm..... *smirks widely at the moniter* *begins typing*  
  
------------------  
Sithi: Hello (--- this would be our /hero/, Seph's name, in the chat)  
  
Rask: Hello Sithi  
  
Spot: Hey Sith  
  
Sk8erKid: Sith asl?  
------------------  
  
Not knowing what "asl" meant, being new to chatting and all, Seph did the one thing any normal guy would do. Right?  
  
------------------  
Sithi: ???  
  
/whisper from Rask: skater means "a/s/l"/  
  
Sk8erKid: Well?  
  
QT-Pie enters The Flint Chat.  
  
QT-Pie: 'lo peeps  
  
Spot: Hi QT  
  
Sk8erKid: hey cutie  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile, our /hero/ is trying to decide what fake "ID" to use. He chooses the alternative.  
  
------------------  
Sithi: 12/m/Flint  
  
Sk8erKid: cool flint michigan? ((*coughbakacough* hello its a FLINT, MICHIGAN CHAT!!!!! *ahem* please continue..))  
  
Rask: hey I'm 12 too!  
  
Spot: I'm 10  
  
Sithi: Yes  
  
QT-Pie: 11/f/ny here  
  
Sk8erKid: i am going to flint today to see my cousins whats yer name?  
  
Sithi: Sithi  
  
Rask: LMAO he means RL name, Sith  
  
Sithi: rl?  
  
Spot: yea  
  
QT-Pie leaves the chat.  
  
Sithi: what is rl?  
  
Rask: Real Life  
  
Sithi: oh. it's Seth E. Roth  
------------------  
((*snickersnicker*))  
  
Being obviously weird, Sephiroth picked his name in a rather easy way. After all, "Seth-E-Rothe", Seph-i-roth, get it?  
  
------------------  
Sk8erKid: thats nice want to be penpals seth?  
  
Sithi: sure  
  
Rask leaves the chat.  
  
Sk8erKid: address?  
------------------  
  
Ok, this is the main reason Sephy went into a chat filled with "little kids" in the first place, to try to get one to take his address. ((you'll see..))  
  
------------------  
Sithi: 2425 Kydo, Flint, MI, 14150  
  
Sk8erKid: alright ill send you a letter are your parents home?  
  
Sithi: No  
  
Sk8erKid: ok i have to go now bye  
  
Sk8erKid leaves the chat.  
------------------  
  
Sephiroth: *shuts off the computer and chuckles* That was easy......  
  
------------------  
MEANWHILE....  
  
"Sk8erKid" is on his way over, he was telling the truth, he DID live in Flint, MI, infact he lived around the block from where Seph currently was at the Lobby. But he wasn't a little kid either. He was actually a 76 year old man named Kyle with a ego the size of Godzilla. His mind was full of ideas for ransom notes and stuff like that. He was, of course, on his way to the address Sephiroth had given him over the Flint Chat.  
------------------  
  
Sephiroth: *sits on the couch in the farside of the room and polishes his Masamune, whistling a weird tune, probably from the latest Kids Show he's watched*  
  
Suddenly.........there is a KNOCK on the door!  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
Or /two/.... o_O'  
  
Sephiroth: Well that was faster than I expected. *gets up and opens the door*  
  
Kyle/Sk8erKid: ehh.... Mr. Roth?  
  
Sephiroth: *grins widely, causing kyle to glance around cautiously, and nods* Yes..?  
  
Kyle: uh..where's Seth?  
  
Sephiroth: Oooh *acts as if he just realized it* you must be Skater..  
  
Kyle: *begins backing away* Don't I know you from somewhere....? A magazine or some--A-HA! Your SEPHIROTH?!?!  
  
Sephiroth: Of course.  
  
Kyle: YIpe!!  
------------------------  
  
To Be Continued.....(cause I'm currently too lazy to write more.. Mwa, no actually I'm rather busy with school, my family's business that has to do with pumpkins, corn and other stuff that calls for hard work on a farm, and keepin up with me buddie, Saikii!)   
  
Well tiz Part1 anywho *scratches her head* err--byyyye! *pooflez into thin air!* ~Vai-y 


End file.
